


Phantom Lover

by moonlightreader (curlysupergirl)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/moonlightreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha waits for Clint to come home from a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Lover

Phantom Lover

 

Pull the blanket ’round my shoulders

Molding to me, skin tight

Large spaces, wide like boulders

Still surround me every night

 

The folds of down settle on me

Not quite filling the phantom space

Their comfortable, heavy weight

Lies against your arm, around my waist 

 

The outline of another body;

Your body, lies tangled in mine

Yet under blankets, no body

Besides mine, can be defined

 

I feel your palms and your head

Where they are supposed to rest

Two on my back and one on the pillow

With my hands on your arms and my head on your chest

 

Alas, it’s not real

Yet it’s real in my mind

And it is in yours too

But to be real, we need time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my special friend. 
> 
> Ta mo maite in gra liom.


End file.
